Forever Intertwined
by How Convenient
Summary: What would L do without Light? Light is gone, and in the following darkness, L chooses the only way he can think of to be reunited with him. Warnings: mentions of yaoi, character death, suicide
1. Whimsical Rememberings of Lives Lost

_I wrote most of this chapter in my tutorial yesterday. Those things are never normally so productive._

_This is the kind of story I would HATE to read (mostly. There are some exceptions) but it was surprisingly easy to write._

_Warnings: mentions of yaoi, character death, suicide and basically a load of depressing shit._

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did... I'm running out of ideas for these things. How crappy is that?

**Forever Intertwined**

**-L P.O.V.-**

L stood by the stone marker. One of the few pieces of evidence that proved the boy had ever existed, and wasn't just a figment of his always over-active imagination. All the other people that had attended the funeral were already gone, even the boy's father and L's guardian. Watari would normally sit and wait nearby for L to finish whatever he was doing but had evidently decided that L needed time alone in the graveyard. It was understandable that the usually sociopathic detective was feeling emotional. His lover had been hit by a car and was currently in a wooden box six feet under the top soil.

Everything had happened so quickly, from suspect/detective, to friends, to boyfriends all in a few months. And they had both died so quickly, too. Light had been pronounced dead on the scene obviously. The car had broken his spine and ribs, paralysing him whilst the bone fragments tore his lungs to shreds and drowned him in his own blood.

L had died quickly as well, but not as fast or as roughly. The bright red blood had contrasted so prettily with his pale arms. The initial incision had hurt, but as he watched the liquid pulse out of his wrist and flow down the sink, the thought that he'd be reunited with his soul-mate soon numbed the pain and he relaxed against the basin.

L hadn't forgotten the cameras; that was why he was in the bathroom furthest away from the main investigation room and Watari's security room. He wasn't so worried about Watari finding out though. The elderly man had supported L in every choice he made and had always understood why he made those choices; when he had started to only eat sweet things, for instance.

Watari had immediately known that the sugar was to cover up the bitter sensation in the back of his throat, caused by the stress of the pressure everyone put on him. The man had also ordered only sweets, cakes and fruit for their next supply delivery.

L's guardian often knew why L did things even before he himself could tell. Yes, he thought, Watari would know why he was doing this and that L was going to see it through somehow or other.

He couldn't let the task force catch him though, not before the blood loss was sufficient to either kill him or put him in a comatose state. Some of them wouldn't even stop him because they liked him. It would just be so that they wouldn't lose the greatest brain on the planet before it had a chance to discover the identity of Kira. In his emotionally sensitive state, that thought made him sick. Keeping someone alive only to use them, force them to do what you wanted.

L looked in the mirror above the sink. He could see that his face was paler than usual, even though his vision was starting to blur. He vaguely heard the door slamming open behind him. Someone in the task force must have been on camera duty and notified the others. Oh well, as long as Watari isn't here, they won't be able to do anything. None of them knows first aid.

His legs were getting weaker, and couldn't support his weight any more. He started to collapse, but before he could hit anything, he felt strong, slightly familiar arms wrap around him. Light was his first thought. If he hadn't been affected by the lack of blood in his body, the conclusion that 'Light was dead, so for the arms to be familiar it must be his father' would have been reached easily. As it was, his feeling addled mind couldn't comprehend anyone except his love holding him. It turned out that L had the strength to talk a bit, because he managed to whimper out a few words.

"Light... I love you..."

_I don't mind if you review or not. Seriously, I never take notice of the stupid pleas people put at the ends of chapters. If I feel like a review is deserved, I review._


	2. Memories of Pain and Lovers

_Okay, I was fully intending to write a one-shot for L's birthday. I really was. But I didn't. So here is your consolation prize! Another chapter of Forever Intertwined. Oh, I changed Light's MoD, too. It makes it easier to write._

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, Beyond Birthday would be a fairly large part of the main story. (Yes! I thought of one!)

**Forever Intertwined Chapter 2**

**-Light P.O.V.-**

It was all too much. I couldn't take it anymore. His touch, faintly remembered on my waist and arse. His scent, still wafting around the chair and computer he crouched and worked on. His passion, evident in the bruises on my hips and bite marks on my neck. Constant reminders of him clouding my mind, distorting my senses.

They were probably why I didn't move out of the way. The car roared towards me. I heard and saw it in my peripheral senses, but it didn't seem to register. My thoughts were too full of messy black hair and pale skin and warmth and narrow hips and kisses and his strong grip and sticky wetness and pain and oh-so-glorious pleasure and... Darkness. Fear, pain and an overwhelming sense of 'What the hell just happened?' replaced all memories of my lover.

I heard screams and felt someone shaking me. Not a good idea. If my bones were broken then shaking would just dislodge them. Shooting pain, a yell, then numbness. The injury cleared my mind. My deductive reasoning skills were not at 100%, but were good enough to realize that my back was broken. Broken ribs too, I thought at the time.

A sudden wetness appeared at the back of my throat. I tried to cough it out, but that just made it worse. Someone rolled me onto my side. I kept coughing. Gasps. I opened my eyes. The ground beside was red and wet. My eyes fluttered shut again as I went limp. I find that when you close your eyes, colours start swirling in your vision after a while. It seems almost as if your body tries to convince you that you're still alive using all your senses, even when one of them shouldn't work.  
>The kaleidoscope of colours faded away to black.<p>

I opened my eyes. Not a normal occurrence post mortem, but I wasn't complaining. I was lying, naked, on top the covers of our bed, with my body turned towards the other occupant of the furniture. Lawliet was always beautiful, especially in the rare times when he was asleep. I was so entranced by just being able to see him that I barely paid attention to the tormented expression on his face. What was he dreaming about? He looked on the verge of tears. I stretched out my hand to stroke his cheek, but was momentarily shocked when it passed straight through. Oh, I'd forgotten I was dead. That must be why he was sad. His lead suspect dead, yes that must have been it. No more fresh evidence to use to convict me. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I stood and made to leave, completely disregarding my state of undress. I was dead, no one could see me.

I was almost at the door (why I headed there instead of just passing through the wall or floor, I'll never really know. Habit, I guess) when I heard a soft whimper. L rolled onto his side and whimpered again.

"Light…"

I stopped.

"Light, please, no, don't leave… No, don't, stop!" L had been shouting at this point, thrashing around and getting tangled up in the blankets. He stopped, all of a sudden, and curled up in a foetal position. I walked up to him, worried about what he was doing now. He looked to be protecting himself from something. Judging by his earlier requests and sudden change in actions, dream!me had left. Left to go get run over. L was dreaming about the night I died.

_I don't mind if you review or not. I believe everyone should have their own free will._


	3. Watching is the Most Sweet Torture

_The last chapter of Forever Intertiwined. My first completed multi-chapter fic! I'm happy now... This chapter seems very different to the others though. That's what I get for trying to write in the present tense I suppose._

**Forever Intertwined**

Watching is the Most Sweet Torture

**-Light P.O.V.-**

I've been watching him for about a week now. I've worked out how to get clothes. I only have to imagine them and they appear. But that is off topic. During that time, his nightmares have been getting worse. Last night, L was screaming and crying and thrashing about on the bed for hours. I'd been scared then, having never seen him do this before. I had no idea what to do. He was obviously hurting himself, and I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't touch him, couldn't hold him.

When L woke up and went to work each morning, he looked completely apathetic. I suppose the rest of the task force expected that of him. They didn't want to see him break, and he didn't want them to see him broken.

He's leaving the computer room now. I tag along, like always. He enters the bathroom. It's a bit weird. There are bathrooms much closer to the main room than this one. It's probably the one furthest away. I'm going to stay outside. I may have been his lover, but I'm not going to watch him shower or use the loo. That's just odd.

What's taking him so long? It doesn't take _that_ long to go to the toilet, and I can't hear the shower going. I sigh. Well, at least the door isn't that thick. I step through. Uggh, I hate doing that. It feels like everything is in the wrong place when I reach the other side.

He's leaning against the sink, seemingly thinking. Ah, maybe that's why he went so far away. That way no one can interrupt him. I walk closer. The mirrored cabinet above the sink is partially open. There's no way it could have been open since this morning. Incriminating evidence of our secret relationship is still in there. I like to think it's for sentiment, but in reality it's probably just useful. I shake my head. Thinking of that will only make me depressed. Well, more depressed than I am already. Seeing L in such a state isn't the most cheery thing in the world.

It's at that point I notice it. The blood. It stains the sink, coats it with a sticky redness. L is staring at his arms as the life giving liquid pulses out of the arteries and veins in his wrist. The dark-haired sociopath looks up at his even-paler-than-usual reflection.

Suddenly, the door opens loudly. My head whips round to look at the intruders, but L stays where he is. He must have been bleeding for a while now. He wouldn't normally be so unresponsive.

The task force barge into the bathroom just as L begins to collapse. Instinct makes me rush forward, my subconscious not having fully recognised my intangible state. My father dashes forwards too, and he managed to catch L. I try to lean close to him, and whisper sweet nothings and reassurances in his ear.

"Everything's going to be okay, you'll be fine, just hang in there, don't die, it's alright, I can wait, you don't need to do this, you can do so much more, just _DON'T DIE_‼"

L eyes are closing. This can't be good. Ah, but he's opening his mouth. Is he going to talk? Or is he struggling to breathe? Is he…?

"Light… I love you…"

What? Did he hear me? No! If he heard me, he must be dead too. He can't have heard me. Something else must have…

There's a shape. There's a pale shape rising from his body. Is this what happened to me? A faint image of my soul-mate is floating up from his corpse. It seems to get stuck, then the image opens its eyes. It struggles to get up, so I reach over to help it. The figure's hand reaches out and touches mine. I gasp. I can touch it. I grab its wrist and pull it up towards me. I'll refuse to believe it L until it talks.

"Light?"

Okay, it's L.

"Yes. It's me. Now tell me, _why the hell did you do something so stupid?"_

Our surrounding gradually fade to white, but even if the hadn't I doubt I would notice anything going on around us.

"I-I wanted to see you again. I thought it was… I couldn't think of any other way."

My belief that this was indeed L would have started to waver, had I not known that he just died of de-sanguination, and therefore wouldn't be feeling too good. I smile. It's nice to see him so emotional for once. Wait, earlier, did he really…?

"You said you loved me."

"You heard that?" he replies, looking for all the world like I'm about to reject him horribly. Surely he knows I would never do that.

"I've been following you for a week. I've heard your nightmares and I've seen how hard it must have been for you to hide your depression. Now stop looking so down. You're mine," I step closer and wrap my arms around L's waist. He drapes his over my shoulders and buries his face in my neck. My hands trail lightly up his back and press down when they reach his shoulders.  
>"And I've no intention of letting you go, not for all eternity, if that's how long we're going to be here. I'll love you forever."<p>

"Thank you, Light…"

I mean every word I say, even if they are the soppiest, most clichéd sentences I have spoken in my eighteen years of life (and fortnight of death).

* * *

><p>The funeral was yesterday. L stood by the stone marker. One of the few pieces of evidence that proved I had ever existed, and wasn't just a figment of his always over-active imagination. Watari and my father had long since left, but we lingered. L was closer to the grave, standing right beside our joint gravestone. Watari had made sure our bodies were buried together, having known about our 'secret' relationship since almost before its formation.<p>

I walked up behind him and wound my arms around his shoulders. His hands came up to cover mine, but I captured them and stroked the palms. He had needed more comfort than me.

Eventually I managed to drag him away and back to the investigation building. We had no need to be there, but we liked to watch how the task force was coping without us. They weren't doing too badly, but progress was nowhere near as fast as when we had been working on it. That was to be expected though.

When we passed through the front door of the building, L turned to face me. He grabbed my hand and proceeded to pull me through the maze of corridors until we reached what had been our bedroom. We stepped through the wall, but what we were met with was certainly _not_ our former bedroom.

A blindingly bright light engulfed our forms and a feeling of weightlessness overcame me. I desperately tried to cling onto L's hand, but it slipped from my grasp. He floated away from me and disappeared into the 'fog' surrounding us. Suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

><p>I woke up on silk sheets, a mattress of the perfect density beneath me, L curled up into my chest.<p>

I sat up slowly, so as not to wake my lover, and looked around the room. The walls were a beautiful grey/blue and the room was simplistically furnished. I loved the look of it and knew L would too when he awoke.

We've had some time to explore the rest of our accommodations now, and everything has been perfect. We aren't the only people here; L found some kids from the orphanage he went to here, and I've found some of my school friends who passed away a few years ago. We're happy here, even though we aren't sure exactly where 'here' is.

**But I suppose everyone gets their idea of heaven eventually.**

_I don't mind if you review or not. Honestly, I'm just happy to have it finished. I think it's pretty good. So did my English teacher. I got an A*!_


End file.
